Oops
by DarkHeart89
Summary: Cassie grumbled and smashed her fist into the couch in frustration, forgetting about her superhuman strength. "Oops," She gasped, tanking her arm back and getting a hand full of stuffing. She looked around making sure no one saw her…incident and pushed a pillow over the hole to cover it. She was not in the mood to explain. One-shot. Tim/Cassie


Oops

Cassie sat on a couch, she was quite conflicted and wasn't sure whether to be mourning for Artemis's death or worrying about Diana.

Decisions decisions.

She gave up and got up, trudging to the kitchen because she wasn't in the mood to fly, not at a time like this.

She noticed Robin sitting there, his head bowed. He had known Artemis pretty well and it saddened him that she was dead.

Cassie frowned and walked over, nudging his shoulder softly. He glanced at her, no speaking.

"Robin are you ok?" She asked, worry in her tone. She was genuinely concerned, never had he been so quiet for quite so long. It was weird and not in a good way.

Secretly, she had a bit of a crush on the Boywonder, unknown to most because she was good at shielding her feelings with a bubbly attitude, and obliviousness, that and multiple factors truly made Cassie a secretive person. Shocker.

"Do I look ok?" He grunted, his eyebrows furrowing together. He was frustrated with Artemis's death, wishing he could of done something, anything.

Cassie frowned. "Not exactly." Her face brightened. "That's why I asked!" She exclaimed, putting her hands on her hips.

Tim rolled his eyes. "Could you go annoy someone else!" He snapped bitterly. The words like venom, dripping off the tip of his tongue.

Cassie bit her lip and glared at him. "Well excuse me for worrying about you." She huffed and flew off and over to the couch, plopping herself down, arms crossed indignantly.

Tim sighed. He hadn't meant to snap at her so harshly, her intentions had been sincere, and only wishing to lift his spirits a tad. He never had been good with the whole 'death' factor.

He spun around, getting up off the stool, his cape swishing around him. He had completely forgotten to change out of his uniform. He really was out of it today.

He stormed to his room, disregarding Cassie and not even offering any sort of apologetic gesture.

Cassie grumbled and smashed her fist into the couch in frustration, forgetting about her superhuman strength. "Oops," She gasped, tanking her arm back and getting a hand full of stuffing. She looked around making sure no one saw her…incident and pushed a pillow over the hole to cover it. She was not in the mood to explain.

She sighed in relief and sprung up, curving around the couch and stumbling into Tim.

"Ah!" She squeaked in surprise, flying back, her blue eyes wide. He however, jumped back, falling on his back with a groan.

Cassie giggled, floating over him and offering a hand. "Double oops…" She murmured. She felt so clumsy at times.

Tim took the offered hand, hoisting himself up with a brisk nod. "Ah! To you too." He chuckled; brushing off lint that had stuck to his shirt while had fallen.

She stifled another gasp and landed. "Jeez! Your hands are so cold!" She shivered slightly on emphasis, Goosebumps arising on her skin.

He grinned slightly. She looked at him, curling her arms around herself. She was afraid he's snap at her again.

His grin faltered, being replacing with a grim line. "Err…sorry."

Her gaze softened. "It's ok." She shuffled her feet, glancing down then back at him, her eyes widening ever so slightly.

Only how had she noticed the tight muscle shirt he was wearing, showing off his impressive abs. She couldn't help but stare, he looked really really hot.

Tim rose an eyebrow in confusion at her ogling. "Err…Cassie?" He waved a hand in front of her face.

She blinked a few times and blushed crimson, slowly floating off the ground. "Yeah…." She mumbled, twiddling her fingers in embarrassment.

He laughed. "You know you're floating right?" He grinned in amusement, pulling off his sunglasses and wiping his eyes.

Her eyes widened and she lost concentration, falling right onto her bum.

She yelped in surprise, she didn't feel any pain, but it was a bit of a surprise. She had been too lost in the beautiful sea blue of his eyes.

He chuckled.

Urg! Why was she so clumsy around him, she grumbled mentally.

He held out a hand, his blue eyes twinkling. "Need a hand Cass?"

She smiled sheepishly and yanked herself up, forgetting her strength once again and pulled herself up so quickly, her body collided with his and lay flush against it.

Tim blushed a bright red at the close proximity of his crush and he swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing nervously.

They were nose-to-nose; Tim's face a bit higher then hers, but very very close.

Cassie felt his hot breath on her nose and her heard fluttered in her chest.

He brought his hand up to her cheek, running the pad of his thumb over her smooth skin, a sudden burst of courage flooding through him.

She didn't like his procrastination. She knew what they both wanted.

"Just kiss me…" She whispered, her eyes wandering over his face, stopping at his stunning blue eyes that could certainly leave her mesmerized.

That was all the push he needed, he pressed his lips firmly to hers, the kiss electrifying, enticing.

Her arms swung up around his neck softly, not wanting to hurt him, as his clung to her waist, as their lips moved quick and swift on the others. Each responding with vigor to the other. They had had a bit of sexual tension building up, and this was quite a reliever.

A happy noise sounded in her throat as his tongue drew across her lips bluntly.

He knew what he was doing, Cassie however didn't. This was her first kiss after all…

He set her on the couch, towering over her, reattaching their lips with a burning passion. He felt so…alive kissing Cassie. It felt much better then when he had kissed Stephanie or Kori.

Her eyelids fluttered and she gasped as he pulled back, trailing soft butterfly kissed down her neck.

She could feel every movement, every brush of lips. It was amazing.

But before she could truly enjoy it, she pushed him away, hearing voices. She kissed his cheek and flew off without a word.

His hair was messed up, his shirt crinkled, he looked disorderly when, Mal and Karen walked in, seeing a confused Tim.

Mal was first to speak and rose an eyebrow. "You ok Drake?" Tim shook his head, clearing his thoughts and resting back on his elbows.

"Yeah, I'm fi-" He stopped, and glanced at the exposed hold in the couch, that just happened to be fist sized. What the…

"Cassie!"

Cassie cringed. Triple oops.

AN: First Tim/Cassie story! I just fell in love with the couple after reading a Teen Titans comic! XD Let me know what you think, send a review if you please. Thanks


End file.
